


OH NO, OH YES!

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *普通粉丝马x普通代拍东*抑郁是第一生产力，最近就这么想了很多，写下来了。*与现实没有任何关连。不许骂小孩也尽量不要骂我( ˙-˙=͟͟͞͞)绝对没有nh任何人的意思。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 10





	OH NO, OH YES!

我有点难过。

有点像是，被什么拉着往下沉，周围都是空气，我却窒息着，向下看也看不到尽头。

交往了蛮久多妍也很好，最近才有意无意地靠近我的仁敏…我不知道怎么形容，可是我也无法放弃，像甜美的布朗尼，让我动弹不得。

于是我像一个懦弱的逃兵一样逃走了，试图逃到远离她们的安静的地方。再也不用和纯净优雅的她们相见就好。

其实本来也是要从首尔回纽约上班的，其实我一开始就可以告诉蒙在鼓里的仁敏我有恋人了，其实我早就能和性情温和的多妍坦白，其实我……

一步错，步步错。

我太容易在这种时候退缩，这是我深有体会的，我屏蔽了她们的联系方式，但是我还是看到了她们用别的邮箱发给我的“敏亨，你是不是太累了，那就休息一会儿吧，工作加油！多妍”和“对不起，也许我配不上你，打扰了，再见。仁敏”。

完全不是最好的结束方式。

那个时候我还沉迷美式嘻哈和r&b，对韩国偶像这个概念毫无概念，远在大洋彼岸也不觉得和我的生活有什么关连，直到我对门搬进来一个正在读研的韩国男生。

他搬过来的那天纽约漫天飞雪，我看他的脸，指尖，还有耳垂都冻得通红，哆嗦着拖着大箱小箱开了门，我从门里探出头，用韩语问他要不要帮忙，这个肤色略深的男孩笑得灿烂，回答我“I can handle it. Thanks!”

他晚上还是来了，借螺丝刀。看上去刚从外头回来，我看到他脖子上挂着的相机，把工具递给他，问他是不是记者或者摄影师之类的，他不好意思地挠挠头，说自己只是喜欢拍照罢了，出去拍了点风景。

我“哦”了一声，我觉得他很有意思，有我一般认知里的韩国人没有的气质，就问他要不要一起吃饭。去楼下的披萨店。当然，没好意思告诉他自己是料理黑洞。

啊我本来打算自己做……也可以呀，好久没吃披萨了，顺便交流加深一下感情~

对“感情”二字有点敏感的我愣了愣，笑了一下，说等下见。关上门。

现烤的披萨一如既往地好吃，他一边夸赞一边开始自我介绍，叫李楷灿，从USC毕业以后到NYU读研，一开始真不太适应这里的天气，不过一切都走上正轨了。最近换了房子搬到了相对房租较低的这里。喜欢吃东西，逛街，踢足球，摄影。

我开玩笑说你不是韩国人吗，你应该适应得了这里的气候，他慢条斯理地说自己在济州岛长大，还是更喜欢那里和加州的阳光。

他的吃相有点像幼熊，纪录片里会看到的那种，很可爱，带着一点点动物的野性，从外表也看不出他已经大学毕业了，然后他擦擦嘴，让我也介绍一下自己。

我也不知道为什么，看见他仿佛看见什么老友，一股脑地把感情上的事都说给他听了，然后反应过来为时过晚。他只是认真地听着，末了开口说道，

“敏亨哥本来也要来这里工作啊？不算是逃跑吧，虽然确实有点出轨的感觉……”

啊别说了……

我的头快要埋到胸口了，感觉到他柔软的手掌拍了拍我。

我以为他会说什么，结果他的下一句就是“去结账啦”，然后拉着懵懵的我站起来走向柜台。

我就这么不在状态地回到楼上，去他家坐了一会儿，东西还很多没收拾完，但是很温馨，还有淡淡的香薰味道，他蹲在沙发旁边摆弄着单反，估计是在整理照片，嘴里念叨着“这张可以……”“这个不行……糊了……”“他还是挺好看的说实话……”

我一下子反应过来他拍的应该不是风景，或者说，不只是风景。

但是我没多久就回去电话会议了，都很忙，属于童话的好奇心没有办法总是满足的。

对他拍的对象有更深的了解是在一两礼拜后。我跟他很投缘，他也把我当做老朋友一样，没有什么保留。他说自己其实拍的是——拿给我看——镜头里的英俊的韩国男孩微笑着，在向粉丝？挥手。

我追的这个团，最近来美国活动啦，他笑着说，对我这种很少能回韩国的人来说简直是福音，正好刚换了正经相机，可以接点代拍贴补一下零用。——赚的也不少，哈哈哈。

我第一次听到“代拍”这个词。感觉是很新鲜的玩意儿。

敏亨哥不追星应该不知道，很多站姐——啊就是有名的发爱豆照片的推特账号啥的——去不了现场就会买我们代拍的照片，你以为她什么都跟着，其实只是买了我们的相片罢了。站姐自己偶尔也接代拍，因为追行程其实挺花钱的……

这也有一个产业链啊。

我也会拍其他爱豆，哈哈哈。他补充道。

我说，为什么和我一个局外人说这么多？

没什么好隐瞒的，我也不会做影响他们的事，他捏着手，告诉敏亨哥这样利息无关的人反而没什么负担，而且，和敏亨哥在一起很舒服，可以像和家人一样倾诉衷肠…

很舒服。

家人。

家人。

有那么0.5秒我想抱抱他，对他说辛苦了，他的表情看上去并不是特别开心，没有那种以自己的小事业为荣的感觉。但是我不想让他觉得我在同情他，毕竟也是他自己选择的，

你怎么喜欢上他们的？这个团体？

就是觉得歌好听，舞也好看，很帅气，也很有魅力……我现在主要拍的那位尤其这样，我甚至有点……敏亨哥不要吓到，我有点喜欢他。

是嘛？没有关系，我也交过男朋友，上学的时候。——确实交过，虽然没多久就以“直男无法交流啊”为由被甩了。

啊是嘛！其实我只是喜欢过男同学……但是即使像我一样开朗，也不想去打扰人家，他后来就有了女朋友了……其实我那时候也有女朋友了，不过后来异地就分了……

问题啊，大问题，全世界千篇一律的情歌，永恒不变的爱情主题。

但是不重要，我知道我和他——我爱豆——没可能，我只是想看着他对我笑，就很满足了。

我从楷灿身上看到另一个自己，谨慎到有点卑微的追求自己所爱的自己，当年追多妍也花了我好久，最后还是她暗示我我才鼓起勇气迈出第一步。

我最后还是不知道说什么，握了一下他温热的手，回自己屋去了。

我后来看到过他代拍的照片，在推特上，署名当然是别的站子，但是我看过他的照片，他的风格对我来说很明显，滤镜，角度，特写，很微妙，粉丝也许感受不到，但是我能一眼看出来。迟钝的我在这方面反而很敏锐，作为奢侈品行业从业人员的敏锐。

我也接受了爱豆这种新鲜事物，开始听那个团的歌看他们的mv和舞台，甚至买了张最喜欢的专辑，真不错，我是被安利成功了吧，反正我也开始“追星”了，虽然仅限于上述的那些，线下我也没空去搞，而且我想我应该离他们越远越好，不要打扰他们最好。

但是演唱会可以看看的，我和楷灿坐在内场后排，他举着不知道怎么带进来的“大炮”——长镜头——拍拍拍，我专心致志地欣赏表演，这场保安也没怎么管，没有什么站姐被拎出去的事情发生，但是我还是看到前面有站姐为了拍到更好的照片扭打的场景，叹了口气。

何必呢，我问楷灿。

一会儿跟你说，听不清。他贴在我耳边回答。看来真是听不清，音乐太响了。

坐在咖啡店里的他还在整理战果，今天他可能还录了视频，导进电脑花了蛮久，良久他抬起头对我说，敏亨哥问的我听到了。其实我也想问很久了。

但是，人和人不一样，我只想拍出他们笑的最好看的照片，有的人可能不管什么照片都无所谓，爱豆黑脸或者生气地指着她她也不管，被讨厌也不在意，只要她觉得自己得到了爱豆的注意力她就达到目标了。

我不寒而栗。

我也没有资格评价她们，我做的也是不总被允许的事，盗摄也有，买非公开行程也有，我们都只是在以自己的方式追光罢了。没有谁比谁高贵。

保安也很难，他接着说，要保护艺人安全，不得已才对过分的私生动手，我上次真的看到了，一个跟进酒店溜上楼的站姐或者代拍被保安直接揪出来推到酒店门口，相机也被砸了。比这稍微轻点的我也见过很多。你能说保安太暴力，但是说难听点这是那姐自找的，既然走了这条路就要承受相应的风险。

他的神色很严肃，大概是把压缩好的照片等等发给买方以后，靠在椅子上长叹了一会儿。

可是，

他继续说，我从来没听他说过这么多。

谁不想看自己喜欢的人快乐地面对自己呢？我不理解……我真的不懂……我偶尔拍到表情不好的照片，哪怕少卖一张，也不会给买家，他们的快乐不是最重要的吗？……他们快乐了我才会快乐啊……我太迷茫了……

他低下头，然后很慢很慢地抬起头，我看到了这辈子见过最苦涩的表情。他在认真地苦恼着。

我想拍好看的哥哥们，姐姐们，弟弟们，妹妹们，但是我唯独不想当站哥。

最近的纽约特别特别冷。太冷了。

为了拓宽海外市场，来美国之类的地方寻求发展是现今许多韩团的选择。他们的北美巡演开了很久，楷灿有时候也坐车去附近城市拍他们，他的爱豆——叫Michael？——是他们团的顶流的存在，全能，优秀，性格好，最重要的是每次看见楷灿都笑得很开心，他们也许很珍视楷灿这样的默默拍照的小男孩的存在。

楷灿在很专心地记录美好的事物，我这么相信着，所以不可避免地会看见不好的事，也会有沮丧想放弃的时候，幸好他很乐观，还在努力产出着，

你别看他喜欢笑，遇到烦人的站子他也会拉下脸的，哈哈哈，我就喜欢他这种实在的，楷灿在电话里笑道。

一直笑也很累吧，我问，

是啊，本来就累，一直陪笑也太累了，所以他偶尔对我也没有表情我能理解。

我突然很羡慕Michael，能得到楷灿最美好的心意，楷灿说过他不是圣人，偶尔也会想跟去酒店之类的，但是我知道他一直克制住了，很棒，他和努力工作的偶像们一样努力生活着。

像他的名字一样，正直而灿烂地活着。

他读的好像是经济，有时候也很忙，结果他把相机给我拜托去温哥华探亲的我去拍，然后教了我怎么用，我就端着价值不菲的机器去了，看了主题公园的路演，按了几下快门，

把照片发给他的时候我说“对不起，拍的不好，可能没法卖了”，他回我一句“谢谢！没关系，本来就是留给我自己看的，kkk”

啊。

我把相机还给他，他正在桌前肝代码，扶了扶眼镜，然后很快活地说满足我的任何一个不过分的愿望，作为报酬。我看了一眼他腿上旧伤留下来的疤痕。

和我一起开车出去兜兜风吧，有空的时候。

……哎？

雪融了。

难得的春假，我带他回了他喜欢的加州，开着租的车带他四处跑。他少见的兴奋极了，坐在副驾驶座告诉我这是哪儿，那是哪儿，这是会有很多胖胖的海豹的圣迭戈海滩，那是长滩的一家他爱豆开过签售的音像店，这是本科时候最喜欢去的自然科学博物馆，那是南加人几乎都爱去的韩国城——这里夸张了，他说，可能就亚洲人来。他像个小朋友一样说个不停，说他以前大学的生活，说济州岛的往事，甚至什么第一次把女朋友弄痛了就在床上哭了还要女孩子安慰他的糗事也倒出来，太好玩了。太太太可爱了。

我喜欢这里，这是我第一次开始追韩团，追Michael的地方。他望着窗外用明朗的语气说。

也不怎么下雨，我接茬道。

这个很重要！！！他用力地点头。

我们在路上沉默了一小会儿。他的小巧圆润的侧脸像极了usc书店里买的小棕熊。

楷灿啊。

内。敏亨哥。

在纽约是不是很不开心？没有在这里开心吧？

他愣了一下，然后苦笑出声。

也没有，研究生压力也大……跟谁都没啥关系，但是纽约有敏亨哥，遇见了哥我就很开心。哥听我说什么都从来不用别样的眼光看我，我喜欢这样的哥。

我心跳加快了一下，然后排除了这是表白的可能性。然后故作镇定地说，我平时也这样的。

他注视着我，吃吃地笑着。

所以说喜欢这样的敏亨哥啊。

去旧金山的时候就下雨了，雨下的很大，我们窝在酒店里等雨停，那时候也不晚，下午两三点左右，他摆弄着镜头突然就很难过地埋头哭了起来，在床上坐在枕头缝里哭得特别伤心。

我从电视前爬到他身边，用以前…安慰多妍…的方法抱着他拍着他的肩。雨天容易悲伤，再正常不过了。

啊我……他抽噎着……

慢点说，我揉了揉他额前染成深棕色的刘海。

哥不知道我和前女友怎么分手的吧？因为不答应和她开房……她觉得我不爱她或者有了别的女孩……觉得我很过分……就拉黑了，

我再也没联系上她，我怕真的再次发生关系我会克制不住，而且我之前确实伤到她了，第二天她腰酸得起不来——不是炫耀！！——我不敢再……

嗯嗯，我默默地帮他揉背。

她真的很好，有自己的想法，不迁就我，也很活泼，被我恶作剧只是骂我几句，她……果然我没办法给她幸福吧……我太胆小了………

不，你只是很体贴，你没有错，

她也没错……不，我哭不是因为这个，最近去现场也觉得他们太辛苦了，我的现实生活也是一团糟……也很累……为什么呢……活着真的有这么难吗……我怎么总为了一点小事哭……啊……

我记得他上次带我去看他们下班，一个站姐推了他一下，差点把他推倒，我扶着他瞪了那女的一眼，那人仿佛表情在说“有自己的凯子还来跟我们抢某某某吗，滚吧”。

他只是抱着相机站稳，低着头什么也没说，然后继续拍。那天的Michael特别累的样子，低着头迅速过去了。

楷灿知不知道这不是小事？也是没办法的事？知道的吧，很多眼泪也是为了情怀流的，流空了就不会再流了。

有一点我也没说过，离开首尔那天看见仁敏在学校角落和一个男人拥吻。那个男人没记错的话是不怎么喜欢我的表哥，多妍的表哥。

成年人常常不需要什么誓约，就可以肆意地放任自己的欲望。

楷灿说着“好冷…”抱紧了我，一只手摸上我的裤裆，我没有躲，冷天让我反应迟钝了很多，他把我的阴茎和他同样半勃的阴茎贴在一起套弄，发出隐忍却甜腻的呻吟声。都怪隔音不好。

暖和点吗？我问他。他点头，

让我更暖和吧，敏亨哥。

我把他放在床上，披着被褥，掀开他宽松的上衣。

他确实颇有未经人事的样子，虽然偶尔在家穿着短裤大开双腿坐着打游戏的样子很性感，现在的他也只是羊羔，而我是趁火打劫的大灰狼，酒店的安全套和润滑液就在床头柜，我摸出来摊在床上，抚摸着他湿滑的性器，慢慢地给他扩张，

洗过了？

当然了……平时也会洗的……

好的哦，乖宝宝。

他有没有发现我在哄小孩一样逗他？也许发现了，他脸上闪过一丝不屑，但是很快变得被情欲迷了眼，我何尝不是，觉得那里差不多了就操了进去。他抱着我脖子的手揪了一下，我脖子上的皮肉也微微地疼了一秒。

哥，他说，哥的技术好好，不怎么痛的，

没有吧，我说，不用在意我的感受，

好舒服……再深一点……哈啊……

不行了，完全受不了他这么喘着说话，太色情又太纯洁了，他夹杂着韩语和英语的“不要了…呜呜…”“Ohh yes…deeper, pls…”堪比致幻剂，我低下头扶着他的软软的腰加快了身下的动作，他的叫声也逐渐拔高音调，

痛……好痛……慢……呜……一点哥……

那是塞壬的歌声吗，甜美，悠扬，但是谁都知道是沉船的信号，可是引燃了自己的我早就不在乎了，我只想让楷灿和我一起堕入无边的欲望的深渊。就这么沉下去也好。

我低吼着，仿佛是高亢嘹亮的他的和声，那是我们与过去诀别的挽歌，也是我们向未来示好的赞歌。

用原始的本能的方式与一切黑暗握手言和。

楷灿呐……放松……不要怕……

我抱着颤抖的楷灿柔声安慰他。

我很怕……哥……有一天你也走了……我又是一个人了……

不会的。

我抱着他做了不知道几回，总之到了天黑以后，两个人累得都睡了过去。醒过来的时候我在洗手间的浴缸里，他抱着我在帮我洗身体，认真地擦着我的胯部。

你怎么把我抬过来的？

哥，我也是男的，每天扛着大炮跑来跑去，我还是有点力气的好吧。

撒娇发牢骚的声音也很好听……我还是第一次注意他的裸体，线条优美地不像男人，也不是女人那样的曲线，很漂亮，他哪里都漂亮，说实话让他去做偶像也未尝不会爆红。

对不起，我之前用力过猛了，我不好意思地蹭蹭他的脑袋。

他轻声笑了，敏亨哥虽然工作了还像个小男生一样呀，脸也很可爱，就是好可爱……

被比自己可爱一百倍的人说可爱……哎一古……

是不是在很久以前就拉开了序幕，只是从来没有察觉？

这场性事也许是这段关系的开始，或者是长途慢跑中的里程点，从此开始，我们又从为情所伤过的人们变成了拥抱爱情的人。

从相互依偎取暖的小兽，最终变成牵着手大步前进的伴侣。

李楷灿同学最终还是没有开自己的站子，而且也不怎么接代拍了，我们还是去看他们的live，给他们投票买专辑，还是在当追星族，但是他开始用自己的灵动的眼睛记录他们，而不是用冰冷的机器。

哥，他对我说，我第一次发现，Michael哥的泪痣像你的那颗，好好看。

“耶波哒”

我睁大着眼睛盯着他，哑然失笑。

没有你好看。我捏了捏他的揣在我口袋里的手。

他扬起头，从那张年轻明亮的脸上我看到了一整片大海，一整条落满梧桐的马路，一整个生机盎然的向日葵花园。

“No, but Yes.”

终。

**Author's Note:**

> bgm: 中森明菜-OH NO, OH YES! 蒸汽波神曲，一首“出轨之歌”，明菜唱着描绘出轨的歌本人却在爱的海中沉浮，也不禁让人神伤。  
> 然而，故事始于出轨终于其他。  
> 写这篇的时候不顺了很久，却总是想到美丽的事，一直想着无法靠近他们的我也该释怀了吧。  
> 总有一天我也可以进到那片向日葵园。  
> 我不是代拍，更不是站姐，写的基本都是听说+脑补的，请谅解。  
> Blessings for my precious MarkHyuck.


End file.
